


PAX ROMA VERSION

by Plinycapybara



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Historical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Salve! My name is Pliny the Younger. I am a Consul, but due to my uncle’s work involving the natural world, I also task myself with giving out starters to fine young women and men such as yourself in order to honor his legacy. The natural world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokemon. We coexist and help each other in our daily lives. Tell me, are you a woman or man?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {Option F: Part I}

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokemon so don't sue. 
> 
> I just thought I would combine two of my loves: Ancient Rome and Pokemon. There just aren't enough Historical AUs.

Pliny: Salve! My name is Pliny the Younger. I am a Consul, but since my uncle’s work involving the natural world, I also task myself with giving out starters to fine young women and men such as yourself in order to honor his legacy. The natural world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokemon. We coexist and help each other in our daily lives. Tell me, are you a woman or man? 

{Select WOMAN} Pliny: {player} What a wonderful name for a young lady such as yourself! I shall be awaiting you in my villa. 

MOTHER: Salve, {player}! I heard that Consul Pliny wishes to speak with you. Be careful outside. I’ll be looking after some of the spring renovations of our villa. If you run into your father, tell him to pick up some bread on the way home from work. We might have guests tomorrow night. Vale, {player}! 

{goes outside. CREON notices you. He is a Greek slave boy around your age.} 

CREON: Oh, there are you {player}! My master wishes to speak with you. He sent me to escort you to his villa. 

{CUTS TO PLINY’S VILLA. You are greeted by an Absol who leads both you and CREON to PLINY’S OFFICE.} 

PLINY: Salve! Welcome to my villa. It’s my Roman abode. You should see my villas in Comum*. I miss them greatly, and I only hope that Calpurnia* is taking care of them both…she is a fine wife, so I trust in her. I have to attend my responsibilities to Rome as consul. That is not my only responsibility, however. My uncle, who sadly died in the eruption of Vesuvius, was a man fascinated in the natural world. Hence, I take it upon myself to give starters out to young Romans who are interested in learning more about them so I can continue his legacy. These three starters in particular are from Gaul*: Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie. Which one will you choose? 

{chooses Fennekin} 

PLINY: Fennekin! A fine choice. A favorite of the Vestal Virgins. Perhaps you could become one. I could see that in your eyes. Creon, why don’t you choose one as well? 

CREON: A-Are you sure, master? 

PLINY: I need to send you to Carthage in order to gather some information for me about the upcoming Priscus* case, right? 

CREON: I-Indeed. 

PLINY: I need you to be protected while you are stationed there. I will send some centurions with you as well who will accompany you in finding out any information about said province. However, as fine and strong as they may be, they can only go so far. 

CREON: I’ll take Chespin then. 

PLINY: Now {player}, it is in your power to name your Fennekin as you wish. Would you like to? {yes/no} 

CREON: I hope this is not too much to ask, {player}, but if Chespin is going to protect me while I go to Carthage, I want to practice battling. 

{you are challenged by SLAVE BOY CREON. SLAVE BOY CREON sends out CHESPIN.}

{After defeat} CREON: I should’ve known…but thank you. 

PLINY: You now have experience battling, Creon. I trust that you will find some useful information in the upcoming case involving Priscus. As for you, {player}, I shall warn you that Rome is a corrupt and violent place. I have gotten criticism from my fellow statesmen about giving starters out to women. However, it is my duty to Rome to protect the people and peace. I cannot please everyone, as much as I would like to. You will learn that eventually as well along your journey. Vale. 

{EXITS. PLAYER notices CASSIUS, the father of the player, being spoken to by a group of centurions}

CENTURION: Tribune Cassius! Its awful! One of my fellow centurions has been possessed by a Gastly! 

CASSIUS: Calm yourself. Panicking will solve nothing. {notices PLAYER} Ah, {player}, I trust that you got a starter from Consul Pliny. Ah, a Fennekin! {Player}, perhaps you could take this Gastly on? Alas, it looks as if you’ve already battled. Let me heal your Pokemon up first. {CASSIUS HEALED YOUR PARTY}. Here, if you want to catch it, here are three Pokeballs. {OBTAINED THREE POKEBALLS}. 

{Player turns to POSSESSED CENTURION.} 

POSSESSED CENTURION: gassttllyy 

{WILD GASTLY APPEARS}

{After capturing it or knocking it out} 

NO-LONGER POSSESSED CENTURION: wha-what just happened? 

CASSIUS: You were possessed by a Gastly. Do not fret. I am an honorable man who has seen this happened many a time over the years. I will not hold something outside of your control against you. 

NO-LONGER POSSESSED CENTURION: Thank the gods! 

CASSIUS: Now I think we should heal up your party. Come with me to the Temple of Apollo. {follows} 

APOLLO PRIEST: Salve, Tribune Cassius. Are you here to bring blessings or heal up your party? 

CASSIUS: My daughter, {player}, wishes to heal up her party. 

APOLLO PRIEST: Very well, {player}, this should only take a moment. {after healing}. Ah, you are a new at this, are you not? If you ever need to heal your party, just come one of our temples and a priest will heal them up for you. 

CASSIUS: Be careful on your way home. When you make eye contact with trainers, they’ll immediately want to battle with you. Winning a battle with not only earn you extra denarii, but also increase your PRESTIGE POINTS. If you lose a battle, you’ll immediately be taken to the nearest Temple of Apollo and you’ll lose three PRESTIGE POINTS along with some of your denarii. There are four tiers of prestige: plebeian, patrician, statesman and divine. The emperor is divine, as is the other members of the Flavian line. Consul Pliny and Tacitus are both the highest level of statesman. The other senators are below them, but still are in them the same tier. I’m still a plebeian, as are you. PLEBEIANS tend to include classes like merchants, craftsmen, soldiers, assassins and architects. You’ll get 5 Prestige points for defeating a PLEBEIAN. If you defeat a PATRICIAN, you’ll win 15. These tend to be wives of nobles, along with priests and priestesses. If you defeat a statesman like a senator, you’ll earn 40. If you defeat a consul, you’ll earn 50. If you defeat a divine, which is any member of the Flavian bloodline, you’ll earn 100. You can also obtain Prestige points by going to events such as gladiator battles, Rapidash races, dinner parties or plays. Oh, you also won’t earn any prestige points from battling slaves like prostitutes or foreigners unless they’re merchants. They may challenge you if you make eye contact, though, so you still have to be careful. If you wish to battle them just to gain experience so that your team can grow stronger, you’re free to. You won’t lose any prestige points or money if you lose since they have none. One day we may battle…but today is not that day. 

APOLLO PRIEST: Also, if you ever want to leave any of your Pokemon at our Temple for a while you’re free to. We have a tight connection to the Temples of Demeter who will take great care of them. You’re also free to pick them up whenever you want. You can also bring blessings to our temple, like berries. This will increase the happiness of your party. Vale! 

CASSIUS: One more thing before you go, {player}. Rome is a vast and complex city, as is the empire as a whole. I won’t always be there to hold your hand. So here, take this. {obtained MAP}. Judging by the way you handled that Gastly, I suspect that you’ll be catching more Pokemon as well. You can find them in grass, water, in caverns, catacombs or in puddles on the sides of streets. {obtained POKE-SCROLL}. This scroll allows you to record all of the Pokemon that you’ve encountered and captured. I’m sure that Consul Pliny would love to hear if you’ve made any progress on it. Vale, {player}. 

{outside of player’s home} 

MOTHER: Oh, {player}, is that Fennekin from Consul Pliny? You’ve grown up so fast…if you ever want to take a rest, come home. Rome is such a large city, and your feet already look worn out. Here! {obtained Running Sandals} Try to be careful. I don’t want even more stress outside of preparing for the dinner party tomorrow night. Your cousin Achilles will be there. He just got a Froakie from Consul Pliny last week. Perhaps you could battle? 

{END OF PART I}


	2. CHAPTER II: PLEBLIAN CLASS pt 1

{DAYTIME}   
MOM: I believe that we have a shipment of Aromatisse tongues from Egypt for tomorrow's dinner. Would you be a dear and pick those up from the MARKETPLACE that's by the FORUM OF AUGUSTUS. You can find it on your map. Here's the money that you pay the merchant. Be back by tonight.   
{Heads out onto street} 

{Heads to the FORUM OF AUGUSTUS. Trainers on the way: MERCHANT w a Lv 7 Espurr. PROSTITUTE w/ two lv 4 Luvdiscs. THEIF w/ a level 8 Meowth. CRAFTSMAN w/ a level 9 Roggenrola. Double Battle of Centurions w/ two Rufflets lv 5.} 

{Wild POKEMON encounter: Rufflet (5%) (lv 5-9)). Pidove (30%) (lv 4-6). Tympole (30%) (lv 4-6). Marill (10%). Purrloin 15%. (lv 4-6). Absol 1%.}

PLINY: Tacitus, I am sending Creon to check out the status of Northern Africa in person.   
TACITUS: Good. Hopefully the centurions can keep him safe while he's there.   
PLINY: I gave him a Chespin. He's developed a strong bond with it already.   
TACITUS: Part of me even doubts that...perhaps I've grown so cynical...  
PLINY: Oh, {player}! Salve. This is my best friend and fellow statesman, Cornelius Tacitus.   
TACITUS: Salve. I see that your Fennekin that Pliny gave you likes you quite a lot already. Perhaps a future Vestal Virgin is in our midst?   
PLINY: Well now, I will not keep you long. We both have our duties that we must tend to and the day is not getting any younger. Speaking of potential, Tacitus, I've hired another poet to speak at my next dinner party. 

On the steps of the Temple of Mars stands a PRIEST OF MARS.   
PRIEST: As a priest, I also have the ability to teach any Pokemon moves. However, I don't do this for free, unlike the pansies at the Temple of Apollo. Let's see...I can't do anything with what you have right now. Come back later when you got something I can work with. 

{MARKET} 

MERCHANT STALL ONE: Salve! Are you Tribune Cassius' daughter? Here. {hands the AROMATISSE TONGUES. Puts AROMATISSE TONGUES in KEY ITEMS} Would you like anything else while you're at it? {choices: ALOE (heals BURN), RHUHARB (heals poisoning), MYRRH {revives a fainted pokemon), and FENNEL (heals paralysis).} Vale! 

MERCHANT STALL TWO: Whadda say lil lady, wanna buy a coupla Pokeballs? {Options: Pokeball and Great Ball. Better ones will be available later on.} Vale! 

MERCHANT STALL THREE: We are from China and sell the finest in imports from India to Egypt. Buying something from us will raise your Prestige, but it's rather pricey. Well, you can't put a pricetag on elegant...actually, you can. Take a look! {SILK ROBE: 500 denarii (raises happiness and heightens speed and attack. Adds 15 to your Prestige), PAPYRUS: 10 denarii (Raises Special Atk and Special Df. Adds 1 to your Prestige), LAPIS LAZULI: 50 denarii (heightens the chance of landing a Critical hit. Adds 5 Prestige). Um...what is that you say...Vale? 

{BATHOUSE is a few streets off of the FORUM.} 

OWNER: It's only five denarii to enter. Going in will raise your Pokemon's happiness and heal them of any status conditions. Plus, there's some trainers in there that I bet are itching for a steamy battle. What do you say? {yes: That's what I like to hear! / No: Ah, your loss} 

{Inside of BATHOUSE. You can battle ARCHITECT w/ Lv 14 Nosepass. You can also Double Battle two Centurions w/ a lv 10 Rufflet and lv 10 Bisharp. A laundry owner has a lv 10 Finneon.} 

{EXIT BATHOUSE} 

BAKER: Oh, I was just chatting with your father! He wants me to test your skills as a trainer before you battle your cousin tonight. You win, I'll give you fresh bread for tonight's feast for free. {BAKER has a lv 13 Swirlix}. {after defeating him} You are your father's daughter. Here. {BREAD goes into KEY ITEMS} 

{GOES HOME. MOM stands at the entrance} 

MOM: You're home safe. I see that you also got the bread! Thank you. {TAKES BREAD AND AROMATISSE TONGUES from KEY ITEM BAG}. Come in and rest for while. You must be tired. {Pokemon are healed up}   
{TIME SKIP TO NIGHTTIME.} 

CASSIUS: Yes, {player} has shown herself to be a skilled battler so far.   
ACHILLES: We'll see about that. {Player}, why don't you entertain me with a little battle to pass the time? {Sends out lv 16 Frogadier and lv 10 Ralts} {After being defeated} Impossible...by the gods...I was defeated...by a WOMAN!?   
CASSIUS: Now you see, Achilles, if you wish to become the strongest, you must not trust in your own might alone, but in those who trust in you. That's how I guide my men. That's how I guide my team. As much as I respect great men like Julius Caesar and Alexander the Great, much of what led to their downfall was trusting too much themselves and not in whom fights on their behalf. Keep that in mind.   
ACHILLES: No...you're wrong...I won't accept this! {bangs on table and leaves} {CASSIUS to turns player}   
CASSIUS: You performed spectrality. Have this as my reward. {received Exp Share} Let's see how much Prestige you've collected. Hm...that's rather impressive given that you just started out. Consul Pliny has a good eye. Perhaps tomorrow you'll try to take on your old man?

**Author's Note:**

> *Gaul = Roman-era France (or Kalos, in the Pokemon world)   
> *Comum = modern-day Como.   
> *Calpurnia = Pliny's wife, who is mentioned multiple times in his letters   
> *The Trial of Priscus - Priscus was trialed by Pliny and Tacitus in Jan 100 CE. He had, "by his inhumane cruelty...had exceeded the limits of a simple procedure." Complaints were filed by the African provinces, so Priscus was brought before the senate. He was exiled from Italy, Africa and Rome.


End file.
